Between Light and Dark
by Master Crane
Summary: Even the smallest things can do changes that will result in matters of great importance, even if on an entire galaxy. The will of one will decide the fate of many, but what if this "one" isn't the Chosen One expected to make everything change?There's someone else in the galaxy to be able to change the fate of it?How far would he need to go to make the difference?


**A/N: Hi everyone!This is just my first fanfic about Star Wars. Yes there's thousands of fics about the franchise but I wanna something more...curious. The story is to develop around an Oc character(OC ALERT!)Yes, I know, not the most interesting start already. I personally don't like Oc's much, but then he will be the only Oc to actually have a important role in this story.**

**The way this story will go takes a start into the previous week before the beginning of the Clone Wars, the time and story will develop in a way curiously different from the original plot(ALTERNATE DIMENSION ALERT)Yeah, you can see it that way if you want. I'm a crazy fanatic for Star Wars, especially the games, but I'm not a goddamn SW encyclopedia so don't expect me to know EVERYTHING. Especially because there's a lot of different aspects in SW that are not 100% accurate.**

**Also this story can prove to be a good deep learning of Star Wars for those who might not know much. **

**I do tend to preserve the timeline, but also bringing into scene original characters that you don't expect and rarely or never seem/heard before. This is where most part of the fun is. **

**The start might be a bit boring, there's a lot of introducing and explaining to do, and also the back-story for OC characters tends to be...rather boring. This first chapter will go by P.O.V and might keep that way for first couple chapters.**

**This story takes into consideration several SW games and the Clone Wars series as most of it's basis. Enjoy. Rated T for most of it.**

* * *

I woke up by the sound of the alarm. Slowly opened my eyes to get used with the sudden clarity that filled my room. I yawned tiredly. Just another day to live through. Another boring routine of work.

I really don't know what did I expect by signing for this job.

Of course this was all my father's idea. His curiosity being so immense that would make him go to the distant corners of the galaxy searching for all the responses.

And he actually went that far.

My father probably was one of the greatest explorers of the whole galaxy, there was no distant moon, planet, or system that he didn't believe it was possible to reach or discover. He went farther than anyone could go, and took risks he shouldn't, but all was worthy. His discoveries and achievements earned him great respect by the Republic as a whole. It was hard to find anyone, no matter if at Coruscant or even far as Mon Calamari, that haven't heard of him.

For me...never meant anything. I was just his son.

Of course my father always wanted me to follow his steps of a great explorer. He always said it was more honorable to reach the confines of the Universe than taking part into epic battles or such. There was no honor on killing, of course he never saw trough the causes of why people would do such. The galaxy was huge, and conflicts were taken almost as normal. Every day would be the start of a new battle, a new engagement, but it was not like that for a simple reason.

The Jedi.

From all the curious things that could be out there on the galaxy nothing made my father so curious about more than the Jedi. Their 'religion', as my father used to say, works in such mysterious ways that nothing else in the galaxy would make him more interesting to learn about.

That much interest took me to where I am now, my father was so interested on the Jedi and their secrets and legends that asked me to get closer and find much as I could. Which let me to get a job at the Jedi Temple at Coruscant. It was a good thing we already lived at the planet, I would feel uncomfortable by living in such monstrous city by my own.

Unfortunately I was now anyway.

I heard about the Jedi a lot and always paid attention to the stories that were told about them. How most people saw them as heroes with superpowers. I never really took the superpower thing seriously until I saw with my own eyes. Those 'superpowers' were something they called 'The Force'. I never really understood the whole thing about the Force, and never intended too anyway, my biggest concern was to fulfill my duties by making part of the Temple Security Force.

The Temple Security Force was a security police force on Coruscant tasked with protecting the Jedi Temple and its successor, the Temple's Jedi occupants and treasures, and those civilians visiting or living in the surrounding Temple Precinct.

Temple Security Force was divided into two groups. The largest and most visible group was composed of non-Force-sensitive beings, which was the one I make part of. Trained as police and soldiers, the other group was composed by some former Jedi who had been unable to pass their Jedi Initiate Trials yet wanted to continue serving the Jedi Order. The Security Force was under the command of Chief of Security Temple battle master Cin Drallig.

A guy that I seriously disliked.

After many years of service and attaining the rank of Jedi Master Cin Drallig was elected battlemaster(or swordmaster), making him the leading lightsaber combat instructor in the Temple. Though it smacked of disrespect, Drallig earned the unflattering nickname of "the Troll" among the Order. Which served him quite well in my opinion.

While cleaning myself from the morning dust I reflected on several things my father expected from me to accomplish.

I always wondered if he would be more interest on me if I was a Jedi instead of just his son. But I'll never know, besides...he's been missing for five years.

Last day I saw my father I was around seventeen years old, I had just got started my work at the temple. But then my father informed me he was on his way to explore the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, a task that was relied on him by the Chancellor himself.

If there was something that threw my father off of himself was that time with the bloody Outbound Flight Project.

The Outbound Flight Project was the brainchild of Master Jorus C'baoth. Chancellor Palpatine had worked with C'baoth before, and for years the two of them had discussed the possibility of life outside the galaxy. That possibility never left C'baoth's imagination and, eventually, it blossomed into a workable proposal. Given the title of the Outbound Flight Project, C'baoth presented it to Palpatine for approval. Six Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers would be linked to a central storage core, becoming a single vessel, and then launched on a course through the fringes of the Republic, then the Unknown Regions, then off into the void, eventually to reach a nearby galaxy, and back again.

Such foolishness.

Extra-galactic travel had long been dismissed as impossible because of intersecting ripples formed in hyperspace by galactic masses. C'baoth believed the Jedi could use the Force to calm this turbulence, and tests in the briar patch border of the Unknown Regions seemed to bear him out, so C'baoth recommended that he and as many other Jedi as possible joined the expedition. Though other reasons surely factored into his supporting the project—the possibility of learning more about the so-called 'Far Outsiders'.

I'm astonished that the Chancellor ever believed this to actually work. Hardly anyone else did at that time. And after the ending results, that lead into the destruction of the ship designed for the project and the death of all crew members, it was for a good reason. Despite happening around five years ago the Jedi Order never fully recovery from that loss.

My father never believed that project to be successful, but he also hated how the Senate gave so many funds for it to happen while he had more concrete evidences of what could be found in the Unknown Regions.

_'...I once left for the Unknown Regions, determined to lose myself. I learned that unknown was not the same as empty._  
_Far from the cityscape of Coruscant, beyond the fringe planets of the Outer Rim, lies a vast region of space called the Unknown Regions. The Unknown Regions are mysterious and uncharted. They are home to strange aliens, violent slavers, and the forgotten remnants of ancient civilizations that have lived in isolation for eons._

_There are places in the galaxy full of danger and mystery, places where the light from the Core Worlds simply does not shine. These are the planets of the Unknown Regions, a sector of unexplored space far beyond the Outer Rim. In this vast expanse, rich worlds wait to be discovered and alien landscapes wait to be explored. However, the Unknown Regions are far from uninhabited. Many frightening creatures prowl the expanse, and alien species bent on conquest and plunder lurk at the fringes of known space. The galaxy needs heroes who will risk everything to explore these new worlds and stop these threats from advancing...'_

At least that's what my father used to say. But he never took sectors way after the Outer Rim to be specifically a Unknown Region. What really was strange it was that a great part of this galaxy was unexplored.

The Unknown Regions included a unique section of the galactic disk to the "galactic west" of Bakura, a web of hyperspace anomalies in this section known as "the tangle" impeded galactic exploration by the Republic for millenniums.

One hypothesis by a noted scientist suggested that it was a mass of dark matter intersected the galaxy in this region, creating gravitational anomalies that hindered navigation. However, the lack of any tidal disruption of the galaxy's spiral form may have disproved this supposed dark mass. Alternate theories included "hyperspatial gravitic ripples", or the intentional construction of a barrier, by what or who it was uncertain.

What was known for certain is that the division between explored space and the Regions was almost precisely at the midline of the hyperspace disturbance that surrounded the galaxy. It was clear, moreover, that much of the Unknown Regions were passable to determined travelers.

Which was something my father saw as good news. After he left no one ever heard of him again and I kept here for months studding his previous works, trying to understand what could motivate him so much to go after the unknown.

One day I went over one of the mysteries about the Jedi that my father worked for so long to figure it out.

The Valley of the Jedi.

My father never really told me how he found about this Valley information, or from where he retrieved so much info, since most of it probably could only be found at the Jedi Archive, which was a place strictly exclusive to Jedis.

_''...at the close of the New Sith Wars, the Brotherhood of Darkness's situation had become so fragile that their leader, Lord Kaan, resorted to the use of a thought bomb to end the war._

_Luring the Jedi deep into one of Ruusan's caves, Kaan and his Brotherhood detonated the thought bomb, hoping to wipe out Jedi Lord Hoth's Army of Light. However, Hoth perceived Kaan's strategy and left most of his army behind, taking only ninety-nine Jedi with him . This sacrifice was not in vain, as the Sith proved unable to control the thought bomb, killing the entire Brotherhood of Darkness and ending the New Sith Wars._

_Jedi Knight Johun Othone, Hoth's former Padawan, went against the will of the Jedi Council to build a monument to the heroes of the Army of Light and Lord Hoth, with a mausoleum adorned with massive statues. He instead placed a huge Adegan crystal in a meditative chamber for the Jedi. The monuments were made by stones that came from various planets, like the heroes of the Army of Light. The graves of the heroes were contained in a central underground cavern of natural origin, with several satellite chambers hewn around it. They were filled with artifacts that presumably belonged to the fallen Jedi warriors. At least one aqueduct brought water into the Valley._  
_It is believed that the spirits of the Jedi were trapped and the Bouncers of Ruusan said that they would be freed when a 'Knight' returned to release them...''_

Nothing but a Jedi legend in my opinion. There was never real evidence of such Valley or even where Ruusan was located. The Jedi would say that shifting nebulae soon erased hyperspace routes to Ruusan, leaving it inaccessible from the Galaxy at large. Because of the monument's "illegality," the Jedi Council forgot about the Valley which eventually became legendary.

I quickly got myself changed and went straight to leave my apartment. Luckily for me I also decide to become on expert at the technology area, if you can call being a hacker an expert thing, it came quite handy in several situations. It was so easy to infiltrate at certain computer systems and discover things that most people would never know about, it was almost like I was some kind of droid that would interlink to the machine access forbidden datas.

All was interlinked and Coruscant was one massive giant compute storage, it was the center of everything and all that would occur on the rest of the galaxy would trespass here somehow. Not only I learned how to break through files and corrupted system but also to track any intercoms, which means I could spy on others people private conversations.

Of course that wasn't legal, but so good I was to keep my tracks clean I really never got myself into trouble or being close to it.

* * *

While on my way to the Jedi Temple I watched the several buildings through the window of the my seat at the train. This city was so vast that one could live at Coruscant's Undercity and hide from the rest of the galaxy easily, though that wouldn't mean you would be safe.

It only took few minutes to see the temple at distance. Thankfully I lived nearby, despite of how the public transport was quite efficient anyway. A good deal with working there was that the routine was quite punctual when it came to shifts. My shift was from morning, not so early, to the start of night. I could get a decent amount of rest from one day to another and get some days off, especially at weekends.

After I came down at the Temple's nearest station I made my way up getting pass the first security post at the province. I greeted the guards working that, that let me pass without further questioning as they greeted me as well. It became very familiar of most of them quickly brie friendly almost everyone that worked as part of the Security Force.

I made my way to the security dress rooms to get my uniform and equipment(which in strict terms means my blaster gun), only stopping to greet some other friends of mine. I was on my way to report to Cin Drallig.

What was the bad part about this job?Well, there were two things.

One: The rules about taking with the Jedi were kinda harsh in a point of view. Don't mind what they do, don't mind what they say unless is an order or request, and most importantly don't mind to talk with them unless is something related with security measures.

Two: Most part of this job consisted in one thing. Walk and watch.

I seriously spent most of my life walking through this huge Temple, I walked around so much that I was sure I walked enough to cover the distance from the planet to it's moon just by walking.

It was rather boring to walk, walk, and walk. Watching was the easiest thing to do, and this place was so huge you could cover a lot of area with your eyes since it was wide open at several places. I dunno why they made this place abnormally huge, such waste of space and structure.

I saw Jedi Master Cin Drallig talking with one of his padawans talking something about some Juyo or whatever it was. I walked next to him and waited for the resume of his explanation that I actually bother to pay attention.

Cin Drallig voiced bold, direct motions as characteristics of Juyo, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V(whatever that was), but with a less elaborate appearance than Ataru. Drallig contrasted the tactics of Juyo as not nearly as graceful or linked as those of Ataru, instead referring to them as "seemingly unconnected staccato sequences." He also listed one of the strengths of the form as its unpredictability. The form was said to necessitate greater energy than Form V, due to a broader wielding of a user's focus and a deeper emotional link

I totally did not understand a damn thing at all.

When he finally resumed his talk he turned towards me without any sign of surprise. Probably his Jedi instincts warned him of my presence.

"Ah, Adregallus. It's good to see you again, ready for another day I believe?" He said with a gently smile. I nodded formally. I disliked Drallig for one good reason, he could be a total jerk sometimes, especially when it comes about duty. I wouldn't get fooled by gently faces or talks. Of course that's because I'm not a Jedi, I'm just another security guard.

"Yes, sir, just wondering where you want me today," I replied respectfully.

"Of course, I would need someone to watch the surroundings at the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

I raised an eyebrow. The Room of a Thousands Fountains?Wow, I never got there before but heard about it.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a large greenhouse located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Containing waterfalls and huge amounts of flora, meditative areas, pottery, and stone walkways, the chamber served as a meditative retreat for the members of the Jedi Order while staying in the Temple.

It was unheard off about someone that not a Jedi ever getting in there before.

"It's that so?But why?Normally we're not allowed, only Jedi," I asked surprised by this. Drallig just chuckled.

"I believe I can trust you such simple task, you did well enough to earn it. Besides the Jedi responsible for guarding that area it's out of the planet at the moment occupied with a more important task, so I think you fit perfectly for the job."

"Understood sir, I'll be there right away," I said before turning to leave. "Have a good day,"

"Same for you, until later Adregallus."

I actually though this was going to be just another boring day, but perhaps things finally were starting to change, and hopefully it would keep this way.

It would be impossible to me from that moment to guess how much was about to change.

**A/N: So how was it for first chapter? I do intend to use cannon information to describe most of locations and also characters. Hopefully when it comes about interacting I can keep them in character, until next chapter.**


End file.
